fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fate/Grand Order Absolute Demonic Front: Babylonia Anime Release Campaign Part II (US)/@comment-38962752-20200122153535/@comment-27845802-20200122221842
Here are my reccomendations for each class on a newer account and a bit of reasoning as to why: Saber : ST go with Saberlot since he is largely self sufficient which is good for new accounts. Munenori is also strong but more dependent on supports to truly shine. AoE you already have Atilla so all good there. Archer: ST go with Emiya Alter. His kit has a good defensive option and huge dmg amps for his NP. Tomoe is a decent alternative but is more reliant on crits which will require some supports to really shine. AoE go with EMIYA. Like saberlot he is fairly self sufficient and easy to use. Atalanta is good, but will require NP3+ to farm with skadi system. In terms of dmg at NP1 it's a bit underwhelming which will make her star bomb moot if she fails to clear the wave. Lancer: Artoria alter lancer(Lalter) has strong AoE NP dmg and the potential for high ST dmg through crits which are easy to set up due to her second skill. Nezha has a 20% battery and decent AoE NP dmg as well as a good kit for dealing crit dmg, a close second to Lalter. Vlad if you you are hellbent on getting a ST lancer. He has a good kit for challenge quests and general content alike, just don't expect his NP to hit particularly hard unless you are fighting evil archers/zerkers. Rider: Go with Astolfo. He gets a 50% battery after completing his interlude which makes him a fantastic farming servant. Martha is a decent pick as well but she is primarily a support for more niche/challenging content which newer accounts likely won't be able to clear until later anyway. Caster: Nitocris, Helena, and Caster Gilgamesh(CasGil) are all very strong picks. Nitocris is one of the best farming servants in the game. She has a 100% battery as well as a skill to improve her chance of killing with instant death via her NP. If you plan on grinding quite a bit in this game then I would recommend her over any other servant. Helena is a strong support with a 20% party wide battery and a 20% buff for all card types. She can also be run in farming comps since her second skill, if it lands, boosts her NP dmg by a huge amount. She will come in handy if you find yourself unable to borrow a friend's merlin or waver. CasGil is a very strong support servant for a variety of teams, but primarily used in arts comps. If your account lacks arts servants there are better options in terms of support. Assassin: Although some of the ST assassins available are good, we get Ryougi Shiki in about a month from the KnK event rerun. With this in mind I'd recommend picking Danzo if you decide to go for an assassin. She's a decent AoE assassin and makes for a good star generator/defensive support with her skills. Zerker: If you decide on choosing a zerker go with an AoE for now. Frankenstein has a very powerful NP, but she will stun herself so there is some risk if you can't clear a wave with it. Lancelot is decently strong even at NP1 due to his crit centric kit, but won't be viable for skadi system without higher NP levels and appropraite CEs/mystic codes. Avenger: I wouldn't recommend picking either of them tbh. They're both a bit underwhelming. They aren't really weak, but for a newer account you'd be better off getting a zerker or filling a role your missing from one of the main classes. Something to keep in mind or look into if you have the time is what welfare servants will be coming out this year. They tend to be quite strong and can potentially fill a role you're missing. Over time welfare servants will fill out your roster so I find it's usually best to just pick servants you want with your ticket, especially if you plan on being F2P. Also don't sleep on 3* servants, a lot of them are very strong once you invest in them.